banama_club_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Banamacord (Banama Discord)
The Banama Discord, more commonly known as Banamacord, 'is a Discord server for Banama users, although some users are either former users or were never in the main community before. It was made and currently owned by Catron, a Banama mod. It's hard to tell how many users there are in total since there's separate categories for users, mods, etc. but there are 14 bots as of December 17th, 2018. Due to this, the list of mods also can't be listed. Banamacord is the successor to the Hangouts chats made in 2016 and early 2017, along with a different server made for Banama users. History Banamacord was made by Catron around late 2016-early 2017. The server wasn't used too much, but it got more popular once more people became more accepting of Discord. The server had its own drama but mostly overlooked as it was mostly sorted out by the mods in the server. Later on, when it got more popular, users in Banama started accusing the server of being some sort of a "shittalking server" where certain Banama users would talk poorly about certain users. In reality, this was just more of a rumor and misunderstanding as the users who made these claims were never active on the server or never there to begin with. This lead to some users making posts in the main community arguing that Banamacord isn't as bad as people claim it to be. Some users posted on how Banamacord could kill the main community and how people weren't as close anymore due to it. Nowadays, it's a lot more calmer although not as active as it used to be. The server got an influx of Banama users due to Google+ announcing it was shutting down due to data leak around late September 2018 and was to close in August 2019 (now will close April 2019 due to another leak). This lead to some issues in the server and some users leaving due the new activity. However, it mostly sorted itself out and has been as active as before September. Server Overview Discord server have "channels" where certain topics can be discussed in these channels, to not flood one channel only. The channels in Banamacord (in order as they appear): ''Note: the General channels have different names and are changed frequently so it may not be accurate later on. However, keep in mind that the first two channels are usually the Generals Main Channels * '''shuwarin-dreamin(12/17/18), '''also known as '''General: This is the general channel where topics that don't fit in the other channels are discussed, probably the most active channel. * hakanai(1/6/19), known as second General: This is the other general channel for people who either don't like or are not interested in the conversation in the main general at the moment. This one isn't as active but still gets a message or two a day. * rules: As the title suggests this is where the rules are. No one messages here and no one except mods are allowed to. As such, it's probably the least active channel. * anoument: This is where mods post important stuff but they mostly mess around here. Much like #rules, only mods are allowed, but regular users can react with emojis, often spelling out things with the letter ones. * epicsonicgaming: This is the gaming channel, where people can post progress in whatever games they are playing without flooding the generals. Quite an active channel. * mediass: This is where other media such as music or videos go to. Art is also allowed but there's other channels for that. Also very active. * animu-channel: As the title suggests, this is where you post anime and/or manga. Activity varies as it can get very active but then not have a message for days. * self-made-zone: This is where stuff you post things you have made such as art, stories and occasionally music. It's mostly filled with art as most users in the discord draw. * nsfw-bepis: This is the NSFW channel, which Discord has you ask if you are over 18 to see if you click on it. Pretty active since it is the NSFW channel. * art-gallery-archived: This was one of the two art display channels. You post other people's art here. It's currently archived, and only mods can post in there. * art-discussion:This is the current art channel and is somewhat different than art-gallery, as you would post to have discussions about the art you posted. Very active and has a bunch of Cirnos there for some reason. * confessions: This is where people post their confessions about certain things or just something weird. Not super active but is used. * goldsmithsonian: This is where you post out of context quotes from other users, hence the name. It's much like confessions: not active but is used. Bot Channels These are channels where most of the bot activity is done. * bot-bepis: '''This where the general bot activity is done. Certain bot activity is done in the other 3 channels. * '''music-vc: '''This is where music bots are used whenever someone wishes to listen to some music in calls. It has its own channel most likely to now flood the general bot channel with music links and such. * '''waifu-wars: '''This channel was made for people who would used Mudae, which allows users to marry fictional characters and other things such as games or quotes. Used to be very active when Mudae was recently active although not many use it anymore. * '''waifu-1_0-you-are-not-alone: Due how active the original waifu-wars was, a second channel was made to combat this. It was slightly less active than the original and much like it now, it's not as active today. Special channels These are channels that require a role to use and do not appear unless one has a role that allows for viewing. * face-reveals: This channel is for posting pictures of themselves to the channel. You need a role, which is shared with vents, to view this to respect a users privacy. * vents-and-serious: This is where users can vent or discuss serious matters going on. Much like face-reveals, it requires a role to view. * There's a 3rd channel of these types that can only be viewed by either a mod or a user who has clicked on a invite link. This channel is for checking through new users and to make sure they won't cause any problems and such. Regular users who were already in could view it for some time on March 31st, 2019, when Oasis attempted to raid the server. Voice channels Discord has voice calls in servers. Banamacord also has them but you need the member role to use them, for some unknown reason other than control. There's 2 game music channels, a regular VC channel, and a karaoke channel. Trivia * Banamacord has actually lasted longer than Hangouts, as Hangouts died around early 2017 or so after 8 months or so of being used. Category:Banama Club Category:Important Category:Events